United We Stand
by vonniebeth
Summary: There's 104 days of summer vacation... and 104 ways to spend them all. Henry and Natalie are nothing but trouble when it comes to being teenagers and having freedom and no caring adults. **STORY MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE 104 CHAPTERS!** Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, it's SUMMER VACATION! I've always wondered what it would be like if Natalie and Henry decided to play evil. I know they're not evil, but I thought this would be fun. Since I'm working on 3 other stories at the same time, this one may not be updated as much as I would like. I'll shut up now so you can read the story and not this note haha**

Natalie was at her locker. Finally, she was no longer a slave of school, for 104 days. Henry walked up behind her and said, "Happy summer!"

"Isn't it always?" Natalie asked as she put all the stuff in her locker. "I wish this could last forever, the no school thing."

"Yeah, well, 2 years from now, you wouldn't say that."

"And why not?"

"Cuz… cuz if we don't go to the same college, we might never see each other again."

"Henry, do you think ALL relationships last forever?"

"Hey, I'm just saying. I don't care what happens in the future if you're happy. So, anywho, summer. Any plans?"

"Ha, no! Do you seriously think my dad would want to take my bipolar mom and me on vacation?"

"Just asking. I don't have any plans either."

"Wow. We should get together and do stuff this summer. By stuff, I'm referring to crimes."

"Nat…"

"What? Just for fun…"

"But crimes could get us in trouble…"

"Not unless we hide the evidence. Here, watch this!" Natalie walked to the fire alarm, set it off and ran back to her locker and started putting stuff in her bag.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Shh!"

The principal turned the fire alarm off and turned to Henry and Natalie. "Who did this?" he bellowed.

"He did!" Natalie pointed to a guy wearing plaid pants.

The principal walked away with the guy. "Okay, you rascal. You think it's funny to mess with fire alarms on the last day off school? We can get in…" The principal was then out of earshot.

"See? It's that simple."

"I guess…" Henry said.

"So are we going to be criminals?"

"If we get in trouble, I'm breaking up with you."

"Fair enough!"


	2. Chapter 2

**guess what? This story is a collaboration fic between me and iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12! So, I'm going to be quiet now**

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12's A/N: YAY! I'm helping oreoprincess0401 write this! Yes, it's lame, but c'mon! It's Henry's first crime, he's gotta start somewhere!  
"

Ok!" Natalie cheered dragging Henry by the arm out towards the busy street.

"Um...you're getting WAY too excited about this..." he muttered quietly, not wanting to break her spirit.

She just threw him an annoyed stare and continued, "Ok, Henry, welcome to Fifth Avenue."

"I know where we are, Nat. Our school is ten feet behind us..."

She didn't seem to notice that he was still a little nervous about this crime spree thing. She just kept on going...

"Alright, Henry. It's time for your first crime!"

"And what's that?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Take a wild guess..."

"Prostitution?" She gave him the most blank, bizarre stare she'd ever given anyone. "Well, I mean, I figured since we're standing on the corner of a major intersection and people keep honking at us..."

"No, Henry...we're not prostitutes...We're gonna J-walk."

"That's it?" She nodded mischievously as he shrugged, thinking, Well...it could be worse. I mean, everyone J-walks...right?

"We're gonna start off slow and work our way up."

"We're not gonna, like, kill people are we?"

"Henry, Henry, Henry..." She sighed, shaking her head. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"A convincing one?"

Rolling her eyes yet again, she put her arm around his shoulder as the two of them walked away from the curb. "You see, there's a delicate balance between an innocent little crime spree and being stupid. J-walking is innocent. Prostitution is stupid. Under-age drinking is innocent. Killing people means that you're beyond stupid. Once you've killed a person you've gone into the realm of idiocy..."

He nodded listening to her little monologue. Ok, he thought, well we're not doing anything stupid...I guess I can do this...

"Ok, you ready for your first crime?" She asked nudging his side with her elbow.

"Um...I guess..."

Without even thinking, she grabbed onto his arm and began darting in the middle of the busy street. He had no idea what he got himself into as they dodged a car or two, now in the middle of the road. A sudden loud beep caused them to start running towards the other side, dodging a bus and a motorcycle now. Henry just barely made it over the curb when the motorcycle guy stopped at the red light.

"What the hell do you kids think you're doing?"

"Crossing the street..." Natalie explained with a smirk.

"Well, watch where you're fucking going!"

She quickly gave the guy the finger and began to walk away. Henry, not knowing what to do, followed her quickly like a puppy.

"See, Henry? You just did your first crime!"

"Huh...I did, didn't I?" He smiled proudly. "I'm bad..."

"Ok, you J-walked...get over it..." She rolled her eyes at him for the fourth time that day.

"So...what are we doing next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, this was inspired from the weekend when I was dared to prank call one of my friends (and I'm not proud I did it. I apologized for doing it and admitted it was me. I'm not a bad person) **

Natalie took out her cell phone. "What are you doing, Nat?" Henry asked curiously.

"I'm going to prank call Mr. Lady."

"The principal?"

"No, the Martian. Yes, the principal!"

"Why?"

"Do YOU want to? That's a good idea. YOU prank call Mr. Lady." Natalie gave her cell phone to Henry and Henry stared. "What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

"I don't know his number."

"It's right there, dumbass."

"How do you know his number?"

"I just do. Just don't forget to *67 it."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want to go to jail?"

"No thank you."

"Then *67 it."

"Okay." Henry punched in *67 then listened to it ring. "What do I say?"

"Anything."

"Like what?"

"Hello?" Mr. Lady said from the other side of the phone.

"Uh, hi," Henry said in a very deep voice. "This is Superintendant Martin Gully from Reykjavik and we'd like to offer you a million dollars, no, a billion dollars, a year for you to come work for us."

"A billion bucks… I could really use that. You have yourself a deal, Mr. Gully."

"That's Mr. Superintendant Martin Gully to you, sir!"

"Okay. I'll have to tell Mr. Jansen that I quit. Thank you so much, Mr. Superintendant Martin Gully."

"No, thank you. Have yourself a nice day. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Henry hung up and looked at Natalie, who was both rolling her eyes and laughing. "What's so funny?" Henry asked in his normal voice.

"You are. Mr. Lady is out to quit his job for a better job that doesn't exist in Iceland. That was the stupidest prank call you've ever made, but I'm insanely proud of you. I'll have to train you to make better prank calls, but that wasn't bad for the first time."

"Thank you."

"Next, we have to teach you to not say thank you. Bad people are not polite. I'll help you though."

"Thanks."

"Ugh, Henry."

"I said thanks, not thank you."

"We have a long way to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**hooray for this idea! This chapter is kind of short, but I HAD to update this one since I haven't in a while. If you have ideas, or want to join the collaboration, then just message me**

"Where are we going today, Natalie?" Henry complained.

"The mall," Natalie replied.

"Aw, WHY? I hate the mall, and I thought you did too."

"Yeah, but we're going to commit a crime in the mall today."

"A crime? What sort of crime can be done in a mall?"

Natalie groaned. "Henry, do you EVER watch the news? Today…"

"I'm not going to rape you."

"Oh my god, Henry! We're going to…" Natalie lowered her voice to a whisper. "Shoplift."

"Shoplift? That's illegal!"

"No shit, Sherlock. That's exactly why we're going to do it. Now come on."

They walked into the mall and, as they were heading to Natalie's favorite store, Henry saw someone get caught shoplifting. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't. Now come on."

As soon as they arrived to they arrived to the store, Natalie picked up a keychain, quickly looked around and put it in her purse. "Natalie, are you sure…"

"It's fine. Here, do you like this keychain?"

Henry stared at the keychain, shaped like a skull and crossbones. "I guess…"

"Here, put it in your pocket." Natalie picked up another keychain. "Let's get out of here." They walked out and, to Henry's surprise, there were no alarms or anything. "See? What'd I tell you? We didn't get in trouble."

"Yeah, I guess you were right. I feel so powerful now…"

"Don't get too full of yourself. There's more stuff that we could do."


	5. Chapter 5

**yay, I'm updating this story. If only workstudy didn't eat up my time for this. Natalie and Henry are moving on to bigger and badder things. All starting with this… so read it please. PS: PLEASE do not be offended about what I made Obama say to Diana. I couldn't stop myself from writing it. The writer's devil is taking over my brain**

"Natalie, guess what?" Henry said excitedly.

"What?" Natalie groaned.

"THE PRESIDENT IS COMING TO TOWN!"

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo! Yay!"

"Well, think of the evil. The bad. The fun."

"Henry, I think you're too wound up about this bad stuff. Teaching you all this was a very bad idea. But, you know, you're right. You're completely right. We should steal Air Force 1."

"I didn't mean that bad!"

"Come on, Henry. Think of the evil. The bad. The fun."

"Shut up! Well, okay."

"Yes!"

So, the next day, Obama came to their town to give a speech on his healthcare reform plan. "Fellow citizens," Obama began.

"BORING!" Diana yelled.

"Not now, Di," Dan hissed.

Obama glared at Diana. "Anywho, my revised healthcare reform plans are now…"

"FULL OF SHIT!" Diana yelled.

"No! Stop interrupting me! I brought Secret Services! And security! And, today only, I brought my rubber ducky."

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BE SCARED OF A RUBBER DUCKY?"

"Let's go!" Natalie whispered to Henry. She led him to the Air Force 1 and sat into the driver's seat. "Ahh. I'm sitting in the driver's seat."

"You don't even have your driver's license," Henry pointed out.

"So?"

"Move." Henry moved Natalie and sat in the driver's seat. "Now I'M the pilot of this, and you are my lovely co-pilot."

"Aw. Does that mean I get to boss you around?"

"Sure."

"YES! Okay, then let's go."

They took off and flew off into the distance.

"In conclusion… what the hell?" Obama shouted. "SERVICES! SECURITY! RUBBER DUCKY! What is going on?"

"It appears Air Force 1 has been stolen," one of the Secret Service men pointed out.

"Really? Wow, Sherlock Holmes, remind me to fire you next time you point out the obvious. We need to get that plane back."

Henry and Natalie listened in and laughed. "This is fun," Natalie said. "Hey, is there an auto-pilot on this thing?"

"Why?" Henry asked cautiously.

"Well, it's just the 2 of us. We're on Air Force 1…"

"Wow, Natalie. Sounds tempting. To your luck, there is an auto-pilot button."

"Yay!"

(2 hours later)

"I better check how the plane is doing." Henry said.

"Okay." Natalie agreed. "What does the gas gauge say?"

"It's on E."

"_E_?"

"E as in evidently there's enough gas?"

"You idiot! We're gonna…"

Henry didn't hear what Natalie said after that. He was too busy screaming as the plane started to fall from a height of 3000 ft.


End file.
